The Half Blood Prince's Trial
by rickmanfan1978
Summary: Hermione's last moments with Snape before his trial


Post war

He sat, shoulders slumped with heavy burden, hair falling in a curtain hiding his face. For someone who had won and is now his own free man, he sure looked defeated.

She was kneeled between his legs, slipping on his shoes for him, tying it into a neat knot. She rose on her knees, took his right hand in hers, methodically buttoning up his sleeves, slowly fastening each one. When she had buttoned up the last, she straightened the inner white sleeve so that it showed a bit. Just like what he used to do everytime he shoved Harry and Ron's necks down to the books they were supposed to reading, she remembered bitterly. Her small fingers lingered on his palm, savoring his warmth. His face conveyed no emotion, except a small curling of his hands squeezing hers briefly.

She pulled his thick jacket closer, buttoning them from bottom up, wondering not for the first time, why this man's choice of wardrobe had to include so many buttons. She admonished her own thoughts, eyes welling up slightly, merlin knows, this might be the last time she would be doing this for him. A clear drop of tear fell on his lap, maintaining its tiny globule shape on top of his thick slacks, wobbling slightly with his movements. She watched it stupidly, her fingers stilled on the lapels of his jacket.

His finger on her chin broke her out of her reverie, as he slowly tilted her face up to meet his. Although his face was void of emotions, his dark eyes spoke volumes.

Conflict.

Anger.

Hopelessness.

Fear.

Love.

All these only betrayed by a single tremor of his finger on her chin, which he caught and stilled.

When he spoke, his voice was hoarse. Gone was the silky timbre that made you want to tick him off just to hear his scathing remarks.  
>' I anticipated my own damnation when I led Voldemort to Lily Potter. I anticipated it when Dumbledore asked that I murder him. I anticipated my demise in Voldemort's hands. I know the end of the road holds nothing for me and I welcome it.'<p>

His gaze penetrated hers.

'I was ready to die. I never anticipated you. I never anticipated this.'

He brought her face closer to his. She could see new worry lines across his forehead, underneath his eyes. The war had changed him, changed all of them. Gingerly, he captured her lips in a kiss. His unpracticed lips moved across hers roughly and she closed her eyes, knowing he did not mean to be rough, he just didn't know how to be anything but.

She raised a hand to his collar. It came away red.

'Your wound's bleeding again.'

Tired, he closed his eyes. 'Let it be.'

She rose to her feet. Drew his weary head to rest upon her belly. He heaved a smell sigh of contentment, arms wrapped loosely around her. It amused her that she was able to calm this man with such a simple act. She ran her fingers through his black hair. It felt clean and fresh, she had insisted it washed prior to his trial at the Wizengamot. Hermione smiled, recalling his refusal and how she had adamantly seated him on a tiny stool, clad in only black speedos while she lathered his thick mane. Severus Snape was an ex-Death Eater, had steeled his heart while committing atrocious acts while serving as a double spy, but he could never say no to Hermione. The lock of hair that had turned silver at the front intrigued her. Not white blonde like Lucius' but shimmering silver.

'I wish - ' he began.

'I know,' she interjected, crooning over him. 'It will be alright. Harry's testimony is as good as the verdict itself.'

She felt him nod against her belly, absently tracing circles around her navel.

Why is it time flies when you want it to last forever?

She helped him to his feet. He wasn't fully recovered yet the Wizengamot had insisted that his trial be held. His trial for treason and the murder of Albus Dumbledore. It seemed they couldn't wait to put him in Azkaban.

He pulled her into a crushing embrace. Held on to her like a drowning man to a life preserver.

'If I never see you again, I want you to move on. Forget about me.'

She shook her head, indulging him with a brave smile. Her fingers traced his dark eyebrows, over his closed eyes, his jawline.

'Silly man. How could I ever forget Severus Tobias Snape?'

He bent down touching his forehead to hers, their finger entwined, savoring every last touch. The matching rings on their fingers glowed faintly upon being reunited.

The hearing lasted over 2 hours and in those 120 minutes, Hermione sat outside the court doors, wringing her hands. Occassionally she'd hear shouting and applause, but nothing meaningful that she could discern whether the trial was going well or downhill.

Suddenly all was silent and Hermione held her breath. She knew the verdict was being delivered. Then the court doors were thrown open and Harry was the first one out. She couldn't read his expression for he had rushed toward her and hugged her so tight, she had difficulty breathing. The other witches and wizards thronged out, some smiling, some looking downright angry. None spared a glance at her.

Amidst all this, she saw him. He was limping slowly out, Bill Weasley close at his elbows, prepared to catch him should he fall. He was still out and about, the verdict had to be good. Their eyes made contact across the distance and Hermione knew in her heart, she was going to spend the rest of her life with this man.

Harry finally released her. 'They accepted Dumbledore's portrait's testimony!' he told her happily.

Then she was engulfed in Snape's embrace, her face pressing onto his robes. He hugged her fiercely, not caring of the gasps around them, of flashbulbs popping in the air, or Rita Skeeter's quill in his face. Hermione breathed in his familiar scent, loving the feel of his body that's so solidly alive beneath his robes. She revelled in the strong beating of his heart against her chest, the soft caress of his hands on her back. He pulled back and kissed her so hard, she felt her knees going weak. Only Snape's arms around her waist kept her from melting to the ground.

'I'm free,' he spoke softly yet she could hear him amidst the chaos around them.

'What now, Severus?'

He kissed away a stray tear from her eyes as gently as he could.

'Now, we start living.'


End file.
